Be Careful
This is a story from when I was 9 years old. Don't be an idiot like me. Stay safe out there, the internet is a freaky place. September 14th, 2014 I was on ROBLOX one day, and I decided to look up the weirdest ROBLOX games. One was named Be Careful. It sounded like a strange thing to name a game... But that's what I was looking for. So, I opened the link to the game. The thumbnail was a distorted version of the bighead. I said "Woah, that's really scary!" because I didn't expect it. I went into the game. It was a flat smooth terrain area. There was a noob. The old style one, with the yellow head. It had a sword through its chest, blood splattered all around it. Its face had blood all over it, with the grass texture soaked in blood. The horrifically injured had the chat bubble over it, so I decided to walk up to it to chat. When I chatted with the noob, I said "lol you dumb noob, I have more robux" because that was the stupid kid I was. That was the biggest mistake I've made. I heard a brutal snap of bones breaking. The noob turned it's head 180 DEGREES TO LOOK AT ME. It had the hacked April fools face. I was only 9 at the time, so I was super scared and closed out of the game. September 23rd, 2014 Nine days later, my laptop started having issues. I thought it was nothing since my mom bought the laptop for me off Ebay. Issues like lag, noise distortion, and eventually, my computer switched backgrounds to the BE CAREFUL thumbnail. It gave me a splitting headache looking at it. I opened up google and started up ROBLOX. It said I was terminated and I spent so much money on that account, so naturally, being a 9-year-old, I bawled my eyes out. It said I was terminated for not being careful. I closed out of Roblox and watched some funny cat videos on YouTube to try and cheer me up. It was around my bedtime, so I shut off the computer. September 24th, 2014 I was tired of splitting headaches from that stupid background. I looked up how to change it, and I switched it to a Sonic the Hedgehog background. I tried to make a new ROBLOX account because I was terminated. An error popped up. Not a ROBLOX error, a legitimate Windows error. Spooky2.PNG|The error message. Spooky1.PNG|The error message, zoomed. Spooky3.PNG|The noob, somehow still alive. August 8th, 2018 I'm much older. I decided to check if the game was still up. It wasn't which was good. I don't know what kind of freak was behind that game, but I hope they're gone forever. My old account is still terminated. I'm under a new name. This has been "Be Careful", a story by BugFixes Tell me what you thought of it! It's my first pasta, so sorry if it's cliché. Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Entities Category:Journal